horticultureandsoilsciencefandomcom-20200216-history
Gardening Basics
Gardening has a history that goes back to prehistoric times. Chances are you want to create a garden in or near your home. If that is the case, then a residential garden, is what you will be creating. What to Expect To be an efficient and successful gardener you must always be prepared. Growing and maintaining plants is a tedious and time-consuming process. However, there are many rewards for the successful gardener. Here are the steps to guide you through your gardening adventure. Remember you can always ask questions in the forum. Equipment *'Shovel or Spade' - You will be digging a lot as part of establishing and maintaining your garden *'Rake' - Your rake will be a useful tool in moving and aerating soil *'Hoe' - Your hoe will be used for moving and mixing soil *'Hand Trowel' - Your hand trowel (Small shovel) will be used to dig holes to plant your plants in and dig where a large shovel cannot *'Hand Cultivator' - This will be used to aerate and mix soil *'Bypass Pruners' - Bypass pruners are used to prune and cut plant material; bypass prunes are much more efficient and less damaging than anvil pruners *'Watering Hose' - Watering your plants is essential for a healthy and successful garden *'Rain wand or spray head' - It is always recommended that you have an attachment with different settings for your watering hose Step 1: Location The first step in establishing your garden is to choose the right location. Depending on what you are planting (vegetables, flowers, fruit tree, etc.) your plants may need six to twelve hours of direct or indirect sun. Also, you should consider the soil in which you are planting your plants. Any old soil may not always suffice. Soil quality and composition is very important to the health of your plants. Lastly, you should consider how easy you can access your garden space. It is imperative that your garden be easily accessible. Step 2: Deciding on Plants The particular plants you decided to plant will make a difference regarding the maintenance and other long-term considerations. It is best to research the plants before you buy them. Some garden centers have more of a selection and are more knowledgeable than others. However, it is always best to do your own research and investigating. Gardening will take time and money so choose your plants wisely. 'Things to Consider:' *What kind of plants do I want? (i.e. vegetable garden, flowers, succulents, etc.) *Do I have the means to care for my plants? (i.e. time, finanaces, and physical demands) *Have I done research and asked questions about caring for my plants? *Do I have all the proper equipment and tools beforehand? Step 3: Gather Supplies As with any activity it is necessary to be prepared ahead of time. Gather up all the needed supplies ahead of time. Step 4: Prepare Soil See Also: Soil Testing ; Purchasing Soil; Fertilization A good garden soil is deep, loose, fertile, well-drained, and has a lot of decayed organic matter. The ideal is seldom available, so the good gardener will generally have to improve what is at hand! Vegetables and other plants will grow satisfactorily with a wide range of soil types from sand to clay if certain steps are followed for overcoming their basic short-comings. Remember: Soil cannot be created only amended. Step 5: Planting Plants Every species of plant has particular spacing requirements when planting. Each plant needs to be spaced evenly. Plants need enough space for the foliage and roots to spread. A plant's roots can be over three times as wide as the plant is tall. Therefore it is imperative to follow the spacing guidelines for your plants. Putting fertilizer in the backfill (the hole you are putting your plant in) is never recommended. Doing this will likely do more harm than good. Step 6: Mulch See Also: Mulch ; Garden Mulching Step 7: Watering See Also: Irrigation ; Garden Irrigation Step 9: Pesticides See Also: Pesticides ; Pesticides in Gardens Step 10: Maintenance See Also: Garden Maintenance Things to Keep in Mind Category:How-To Category:Gardening Category:Equipment